dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
Wavery
Wavery (W'''/es & '''Avery) is the relationship/friendship between Wes Manning and Avery Jennings. They first met in "Too Short". Avery had a crush on him and tried to talk to him. In "Howloween", Wes attends Avery's Halloween party. Moments Too Short *Wes and Avery meet for the first time. *When Wes was saying what he liked in a girl, he described Avery perfectly. *Avery calls Wes cute and perfect. *Avery became self-conscience about her height after Wes mistook her for a sixth grader. *Avery buys a new outfit and changes her hairstyle to look taller in front of Wes. *Wes tries to hide his acne when Avery approaches him. *Avery becomes depressed when Wes blows her off. *Avery calls Wes a "dreamy, hazel-eyed jerk". Howloween *Avery tells Lindsay and Max that Wes is the first one to make imitating the pose of the school's statue work. *Avery tries to impress Wes by pretending to love football and steampunk. *Avery tries to impress Wes by catching a football in front of him. *Avery tells Lindsay that she was looking forward to St. Patricks Day because Wes was going to pinch her and they'd be together forever. *Avery tells her parents she needs to go to Dwight's party because Wes is going to be there and that it's really important. *Avery tells her parents that the fact that she can't go to the party to see Wes is unfair. *Avery goes on strike because her parents don't allow her to go to Dwight's party and see Wes. *Avery tells Max and Lindsay to tell her everything Wes does, says, thinks, or likes. *Avery doesn't want Lindsay or Max to talk to Wes because he's "hers". *Avery tries to make her Halloween party "the best Halloween party ever" when she finds out Wes is coming. *When Bennett asks Avery if Wes is coming over, she happily replies that he is. Lost In Stanslation *Avery tries to impress Wes by tutoring him in Spanish. *Wes asks Avery out. *Wes was hurt that Avery turned him down. Avery B. Jealous *Wes asks out Lindsay to make Avery jealous. *Avery becomes angry at Lindsay for agreeing to go out with Wes. *Wes tells his friend he wanted to go out with Avery. Avery-body Dance Now *Avery wants to dance with Wes at the school dance. *Wes asked Avery to the dance *Avery acceted the date. *Avery wanted Karl to teach her how to dance to make her date with Wes perfect. *Avery calls Wes "perfect" and "the boy of her dreams". *Wes was hurt when he thought Avery was going to the dance with Karl. *Avery was excited when she thought Wes came to her house, even though she was upset at him. *Wes apologizes to Avery for standing her up. *Avery and Wes admit their feelings for each other. *Wes asks Avery to the dance again when he came over to her house. *Avery re-accepts the date. *Avery grabs Wes's hand when he holds it out to her. *Avery and Wes are seen dancing with each other at the end of the episode. Quotes Too Short *"Who's that new kid? He's really cute." *"Guys, he likes reading and making fun of football coaches. He's perfect." *"Well, I better go talk to Wes before I lose my confidence." *"And if he doesn't like me because I'm short, then he's a jerk. A dreamy, hazel eyed jerk." Howloween *"Yeah but he's the first one to make it work." *"I just have to find something we both have in common. For example, he's always loved football. So starting today, I've always loved football." *"Did Wes notice me?" *"He loves Halloween? How did I miss that? I must have been too busy looking forward to St. Patricks Day. I wasn't gonna wear green, and he was going to pinch me, and we'd be together forever." *"Guys, this is perfect. I'll go to Dwight Chandler's party and totally connect with Wes over our love of Halloween. Cause I sure can't connect with him over the fact that we both walk to his house after school, and on the sidewalk, and me ducking behing bushes and cars." *"Well I need to go to Dwight's party. Wes is going to be there." *"But it's really important!" *"So why don't you let me go to Dwight's party so there's still time for me to meet up with Wes?" *"Hey! What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be at Dwight Chandler's party, spying on Wes, and telling me everything he does, says, thinks, and likes. Without actually talking to him. Because he's mine." *"Is he coming?" Similarities and Differences Similarities *Both attend East Glendale High School *Both go to the James/Jennings family's Halloween party *Both like school *Both like halloween *Both have crushes on each other *They're both smart *They're both funny Differences *Wes is male and Avery is female. *Avery's first appearance was in Stan of the House, while Wes' was in Too Short. Category:Relationships